


Calamity strikes

by CountJewku



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Inspired by the Steelheart series, Later chapters will have more of Supergirl than the first chapter does, Somewhat serious tone, characters from The Flash/Arrow/Supergirl, characters to be added as I go, in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountJewku/pseuds/CountJewku
Summary: Barry Allen had lived a somewhat normal life. Until Calamity, an unknown that could only been seen as a red glow in the night- much like a star, or moon- that was believed to have given people their powers on that fateful day, rose into the night sky around Barry’s nineteenth birthday.That was the day all hell broke loose in Central City, and the rest of the world.





	Calamity strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of one of my first fanfictions, which I hope to be a multi-chapter adventure for both reader and writer, with twists and turns you don't suspect on a story you know well. This is, however, one of my very first attempts at writing. Don't expect anything too amazing, lest you be disappointed.
> 
> The first few chapters will be completely just worldbuilding, somewhag like this one.

It was a day like any other, when Calamity arrived. It was a simple, happy day. The sky was blue and clear, the weather was fair, and there was smiles on most people’s faces. One could almost describe the day as perfect.

They had no idea what was about to be unleashed.

_______________________________

It was around 5 PM when Calamity first appeared. Everyone murmured as they saw a bright red light climb upward into the sky…

That’s when the screams began.

_______________________________

Barry Allen was at home, with his mother and father. It was just like his last birthday: happy, warm, full of smiles.

It was the last birthday that was any of those things that he would have for a long time.

_______________________________

It was 5:30 when his life changed forever. It was almost like a nightmare, how things went from calmly happy to hearing screams outside. Then it all went from bad to worse.

There was a knock at the door. Nobody answered. Then there was a second knock, and before anyone could blink, something- no, someone- ran inside in a flash of yellow. Then, he spoke.

“Barry Allen…. Nora and Henry Allen. One shall live, two shall fall.” It almost sounded like he was reciting a prophecy. Like he knew what the future held. Like he was doing it’s will.

To Barry Allen, he sounded utterly insane.

And then, before anyone in the room could do much as blink, the man in the yellow lightning had taken a knife from the countertop, slit Henry Allen’s throat, and stabbed Nora Allen through the chest. Barry Allen couldn't process their deaths, didn't grieve- not yet.

The man said three more words that night.

“Run, Barry. Run.”

And when he did, he could've sworn he felt electricity flowing through his body.

_______________________________

  
The next few years were utter turmoil. The world’s governments and armies both crumbled before these super powered threats. There were good ones amongst them; one, for example, named Superman protected Metropolis, while another named Supergirl protected National City. It’s rumored they're related, but Barry never read much into it.

But Central City fell into chaos. Crime ruled the streets, and it became like Starling City. Run by multiple gangs, and people dying left and right. Barry was almost glad his parents were gone; they would've absolutely hated this version of their city. However, that would come to change, slightly.

A man by the name of Hank Henshaw would come to Central City and abolish the Gangs and warlords, only to replace them as a dictator. He had powers similar enough to Superman to make people realize what they were up against, but he had morals corrupt enough to make people fear him. He recruited weaker Metas, and the ones he didn't recruit, he killed. Eventually he had a stronger gang running the city than the military. Thankfully, he seemed content to rule over one city rather than the country.

He was known as Steelheart, as a contrast to the Man of Steel.

_______________________________

Barry had nightmares. Who wouldn't after seeing their parents murdered in front of them? But with those nightmares came an irrational fear: not being able to protect those who he cares about. It came to the point of being slightly obsessive and overprotective. What Barry didn't realize, though, was that when he was controlled by that fear, he couldn't feel the lightning in his body anymore.

_______________________________

It was around three years after Calamity had risen that is was officially discovered that Meta-humans, as they had been coined, had weaknesses that coincided as their fears. That made being a psychological profiler a threat to Metas, and Steelheart had made threats- and made good on more than a few- that he would kill anyone who tried it on him.

_______________________________

Steelheart wasn't stupid. Far from it, actually. He kept his gang in line, and they kept a sort of order. People went back to being comfortable. They began to be able to be happy again. Although a few didn’t.

It was after the fourth year after Calamity that a group showed up that took down one corrupt meta-human after another. Which, considering the average meta’s defenses, was quite impressive. Nobody knew who they were. Nobody even knew what powers they had. But everyone knew what they were called.

They were known as the Justice League.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. Please, leave a review to tell me if you'd like me to continue this or not. I will go off of feedback for this. I hope you enjoy enjoyed, though. 
> 
> Also, I have no Beta who reads this, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I would be thankful if you pointed out any mistakes to me, though.


End file.
